


Breaking In

by thesecretdoor



Category: Johnny's Jr., Love-tune, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: Yasui needs Taiga's help breaking in his new car





	Breaking In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Shiritori](https://writetomyheart.livejournal.com/)

“It's getting pretty hot in here!” Taiga says, taking his hand off of the steering wheel only when they're safely stopped at the traffic lights. He puts on the hand break and then wafts the front of his shirt just a little, trying to get a breeze going.

Yasui lets out a sigh and slumps back in the passenger seat of his new car, this is worse than he'd imagined. “Geez, just relax, they wouldn't have passed you if you couldn't drive so stop worrying about it so much.”

 

“I know...but...” Taiga starts, and then the lights start to change and he's sitting up poker straight, his expression alert and terrified once again.

 

They make it another few blocks before Yasui snaps. “Pull over.”

“What?” Taiga demands, his eyes wide and his voice an octave too high as he seems to search the road ahead of them for somewhere to pull over. “Where?”

 

“I don't care.” Yasui says. “My grandmother drives more recklessly than you. At this rate we won't even make it to FujiQ before closing time.”

 

“You know I'm a nervous driver.” Taiga pouts back, his eyes still fixed on the road. “Why did you make me drive?”.

 

“Because you need practise or you'll only make yourself even more scared of driving.” Yasui spots an alley up ahead and it might actually be just what he's looking for, he has to do something to help Taiga relax. “Here. This alley on the right, pull down there.”.

 

Taiga glances at it and nods determinedly, flicking on his indicator, but he hesitates to cross the other lane of traffic and five minutes later Yasui is getting frustrated.

 

By the time they're tucked down the dingy, narrow alleyway and Taiga cuts the engine, Yasui thinks he might need this just as bad as Taiga. “So wha...” Taiga starts, but Yasui cuts him off with a kiss that is all tongue and teeth. Taiga has barely caught up before Yasui pulls away and starts climbing into the back of the car.

 

“Come on.” Yasui says impatiently and Taiga scurries after him, only to be pushed down onto the cramped back-seat.

 

“What are you doing?” Taiga asks, his expression almost as terrified as when they'd been out there on the road.

 

“You get too tense when you drive. I'm helping you calm the fuck down.” Yasui hisses, and his hands are already working Taiga's belt open. He pushes Taiga's legs apart as he opens Taiga's jeans and then he leans down to suck Taiga's cock into his mouth.

 

It's so sudden that Taiga hasn't even had chance to get hard yet, but Yasui knows all the right buttons to press and the fingers of his right hand dig into Taiga's hip as he swirls his tongue around the head of Taiga's cock and feels it harden in his mouth.

 

“Kentaro.” Taiga gasps his hand finding Yasui's hair and his fingers clench in it hard enough that he can pull Yasui's head away. “Kentaro...we're in public...”

 

“I know.” Yasui says, biting his lip at Taiga's wanton expression, his cock twitching enough to hit Yasui in the chin. Yasui knows Taiga wants it, Taiga only calls him by his given name when he's lost in the moment. Taiga's grip on his hair tightens and he pulls Yasui up into his mouth, and Yasui kisses him hard as shuffles half off of the seat so that he can push Taiga's jeans down his legs. Taiga helps him by pulling one of his legs up and shaking his jeans and boxers off of the end of it, and that's as much access as Yasui really needs.

 

“What if we get caught?” Taiga asks breathily.

 

“We won't.” Yasui answers easily, kissing him hard again. “We'll be quick, besides the windows are already steaming up.”

 

Taiga looks up the window behind him and Yasui uses the opportunity to kiss down Taiga's slender neck, and to his collarbones. It really is warm. Taiga's skin is already sticky with sweat and Yasui's own shirt feels damp until Taiga's hands move down to grip the bottom of it and pull it up over his head.

When Taiga urges him up a little so that he can strip his own shirt off too, Yasui reaches for his own jeans and opens them, shuffling as far out of them as he can and then settling back between Taiga's legs on the seat.

 

“Do you have lube?” Taiga asks.

 

“Vaseline?” Yasui offers, it's all he has on his person at least, the small tin of Vaseline he uses for his lips. It's not like they've never used lube substitutes before, in fact Yasui is certain they've probably used this same tin of Vaseline before.

 

It's good enough it seems, Taiga nods and lays down as much as he can given how small the back of the car is, and Yasui hunts around in his jeans pocket for the little tin.

 

The car windows are entirely fogged up now and Yasui fees damp all over, he can see the sweat in Taiga's hair too, turning his blonde hair to gold at the tips. The Vaseline is almost liquid with the heat, but it only makes it easier to scoop some out and lather it up and down his own cock, before reaching down and back to smooth the rest around Taiga's entrance.

 

Taiga squirms as Yasui's finger tease his rim, he's so sensitive back here, and inside too, Yasui has never been with anyone so responsive and that's why it had to be this. Because even though Taiga is good with either, he always comes harder when he's on bottom and Yasui wants to thoroughly wear him out.

 

The whimper Taiga makes as Yasui's finger slides in goes straight to Yasui's cock, he's always so tight, but he quickly relaxes enough that Yasui can slide a second finger in and pump them in and out.

 

“I'm ready.” Taiga moans softly and Yasui looks up at him to make sure, because Taiga is always impatient too, but Taiga looks nervously at the clouded window. “We have to be quick right?”

 

Yasui nods and eases his fingers back out before lining up and pushing quickly inside. He has to wait for a few seconds once he's buried as far as he can be with the the awkward angle, just to gather himself, and then he pushes in and out a few times slowly so that Taiga can acclimatise too.

 

Once he's got a rhythm going, Taiga shuffles about beneath him, one hand on the door behind him, using it for leverage to move himself further down on the seat, and the the other hand finds Yasui's shoulder, using it for balance as he lift his free leg enough to push it over Yasui's other shoulder. It takes a little more wiggling of Taiga's hips, but Yasui knows when he's where he needs to be, his next thrust causing Taiga to grunt as his body jerks.

 

They really should be quick, Yasui thinks, and while he's on target he speeds his hips up, thrusting hard and fast and he's pretty sure the whole car must be shaking. With Taiga's escalating groans and cries, Yasui can only hope nobody walks down this alley, with the movement and the noises, even with the windows fogged up it will be pretty damn obvious what is going on inside.

 

“I'm close.” Taiga cries out soon enough, and Yasui nods, leaning down as far as he can, bending Taiga's leg further back and Taiga gasps against his lips when they brush together. It's not a proper kiss, it's not even enough to quiet Taiga's moans as his hand burrows into the tight space between them.

 

He feels Taiga tightening around him and it drags him right to the edge himself. “I'm coming.” he gasps back into Taiga's mouth, and he clamps their lips together just in time to muffle Taiga's scream as they jerk in orgasm together.

 

Yasui feels boneless as he comes back down, and he slumps forward onto Taiga, trapping his hand between them. He certainly feels more relaxed and he looks up to Taiga's face to see if he looks sated too, only to find his eyebrows furrowed. “We're not going to FujiQ are we?” Taiga asks. “This is what you meant when you said you wanted to break your new car in isn't it?”

 

Yasui laughs as he shrugs, it wasn't what he meant at all but it's certainly the more fun way of doing it.


End file.
